


Winning isn't Always a Competition

by crazygirlne



Series: Pride Month Collection [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Making Out, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Paris starts in on Rory one day. Their argument, if you can even call it that, takes an unexpected turn.





	Winning isn't Always a Competition

**Author's Note:**

> When Pride month and a Gilmore Girls rewatch coincide, this happens.

 

Rory and Paris have always been competitive. That’s just how it’s gone since they met, Paris challenged by her first real competition and Rory more than a little stung to be painted as Paris’s own personal nemesis. 

Since starting college, things have been better. Paris choosing Rory as her roommate was a bit of a shock. It’s helped, less because Paris has softened with her life coach and more because Rory finds herself reflexively defending or explaining Paris when it comes to their roommates. She gets used to finding herself on Paris’s side.

Paris isn’t sure what to do with that, apparently.

“You don’t need to defend me, you know,” she scolds when Rory gets back from class on an otherwise uneventful afternoon.

“Paris,” Rory replies, setting down her stuff, “I’ve had a long day, and I don’t really know what you’re talking about.” Not specifically, anyway.

“I don’t get it.” Paris is in full-on rant mode, and Rory sighs, moving into their bedroom so they don’t disturb their roommates, Paris following and shutting the door behind them. “Why would you bother trying to smooth things over with them for me? I didn’t ask you to.”

“I know you didn’t.” Rory sits down on her bed and watches Paris pace back and forth.

“I’m working on it, okay? I know I’m a lot, but I’m trying. Don’t they know I’m trying?!?”

“That’s what I’ve told them.”

“But  _ why _ ?” Paris sounds more distressed than usual, and Rory focuses, some of her weariness replaced with concern.

“Why have I told them you’re trying?” Rory asks. Paris nods once, sharp, and stops pacing to stare. “Because you _ are _ trying?”

“Yes, but why do you care?” She points a finger at Rory. “And don’t you dare tell me you’re just trying to keep the peace, because I know what that looks like out of you, and this is different.” When Rory doesn’t respond quickly enough, Paris keeps going. “You’re acting like we’re real friends, not just friendly nemeses, not like we fought our way through high school and you were saddled with me against your will. You’re acting like you  _ care, _ Rory, and I demand to know why.” She crosses her arms and waits.

She doesn’t have to wait long. “Maybe because I do care,” Rory snaps. “Maybe because despite everything, despite stuff like you berating me the  _ second _ I walk through the door for daring to do something as malicious as  _ tell our roommates to cut you some slack, _ I care about you, Paris, and I care whether you’re happy!” Rory’s fingers dig into her comforter as Paris stares. Rory braces herself for more yelling or pacing.

Instead, Paris surges forward, leaning down and pressing her lips to Rory’s.

“Mmph.” Rory’s grunt is automatic. She considers pulling back. It’s not that the kiss is bad, but it’s Paris.

It’s  _ Paris! _

Paris makes her own move to pull back, but something in Rory has shifted, some wall she wasn’t even aware of has come down, and she pulls Paris closer instead. They tumble back onto the bed, and Paris kisses her more aggressively, getting her tongue and whole mouth involved, and okay, she should’ve known Paris would kiss like this.

Paris never was big on doing things halfway.

Rory gives as good as she gets, surging up into her roommate’s touch.

Paris finally pulls away, just far enough to meet Rory’s eyes.

“I haven’t done this before,” says Paris, “not with a girl.”

“I kinda figured.” Rory’s panting, just a little. “Neither have I.”

Paris glares, a neat trick when her hand is resting comfortably on the exposed skin at Rory’s waist. “I wasn’t apologizing.”

“Okay?”

“I’m saying, I haven’t done this before, but that's not going to stop me from being amazing at it.”

It’s instinct, really, responding in kind. “Yeah, well... same.”

Okay, maybe it’s not her snappiest comeback ever, but she’s a little distracted, and she needs to be able to keep up.

Rory and Paris have always been competitive, but Rory never in a million years would’ve guessed it would show itself like this.

It’s good to be surprised, sometimes.


End file.
